Spider Man Preferences
by Speedy the Speedster
Summary: A collection of shorts regarding Peter Parker and you! Feel free to send in requests! Featuring the first time you met, the first time you hang out, and the first time you hear him sing. More to come!
1. Chapter 1: How You Meet

How you meet:

It was your freshman year in highschool. You had advanced placement in English but in math you weren't doing so hot. Peter Parker, who was in your math class was assigned to help you out. You had seen him around in the halls and he seemed like he was nice. He got picked on a lot by some of the bigger kids in the freshman class, but he always seemed tough enough to deal with it.

"Hi" You say as you sit down awkwardly next to him. "I'm, erm-" you momentarily forget your name, you aren't very good at talking to people you don't know. You say your name.

"Peter Parker," He holds out a hand and you shake it, "Nice to meet you."

"So let's get started, I have a lot to work on" You smile. It was true, you do have a lot to work on. You don't remember how to do parabolas from last week, you forgot how to do simple conversions from fraction to decimal and fraction to percent, and you also aren't doing so well with two variable equations.

"Yeah let's get started" Peter takes out a sandwich and eats his lunch next to you as you work on your math.

|| _I was afraid of spiders once is on hiatus for a bit. I'm writing these instead, feel free to send in requests :)_


	2. Chapter 2: First Time You Hang Out

With Peter's help in math your grades rose and a friendship blossomed. You both decided to hand out outside of your lunchtime school tutoring sessions. It was a Saturday and you took the bus down to Peter's house. He lived in a desolate part of Queens that was kind of run down. You tighten your grip on your bag. It was on the shady side, but you knew the Parker's finances weren't that great.

You knocked on the door and a slender woman on the late 40's side opened the door. "Peter your girlfriend is here!" She yelled. "I'm May Parker, Peter's Aunt."

Before I could respond Peter rushed into the foyer, "Not my girlfriend Aunt May, a girl I am friends with is all" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

You laughed before shaking May's hand. You told her your name before stepping inside. You awkwardly rocked back and forth on your feet.

"C-can I take your jacket?" Peter asked.

"Sure," you shrug it off and he puts it on a coat rack. "Thank you."

Peter leads you into the house and takes you down the hall and opens a door. "This is my room," he said. "Nothing much," he said moving his backpack under his desk. "Come on in" he waved you into the room.

The first thing you notice was the old computer on his desk, "Retro," you said, chuckling to yourself. The rest of the room was drab and bare. A few stacks of books were scattered here and there, as well as some things that looked as if Peter was tinkering with.

You perch at the end of his bed. "Soooooo…" You said trailing off.

"Erm," he laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I have chess?" He said before pulling it out of his closet. "Do you play?"

You nod. "Prepare to lose" You crack your neck as he sets the board on the bed and sits near the head.

He was playing black. "Let's make this interesting, loser has to sing Metallica at lunch Monday as loud and as pitchy as they can" He said, fairly confidently as he didn't think he was going to lose.

"Your on" you said moving on to crack your knuckles. You move your king's pawn two spaces forward and he did the same. The game lasted a long time before ending in a stalemate.

"I guess we both sing tone deafly at lunch Monday." He said sighing. You held up a pawn and prepared to chuck it at his face.

Suddenly Aunt May knocked on the open door of the room. "Anyone want Walnut Date Bars?" You set down the pawn and exchange a look with Peter before forcing out a sure and taking one off the tray, you take a bite. They weren't as bad as one would assume.


	3. Chapter 3: He Sings With You

Peter Parker was most certainly tone deaf, or could at least sound crappy if you tried. It was lunch time at school and he wanted to make good on his promise to sing Metallica with you. You both started screaming the lyrics to Fade to Black.

"Life it seems, will fade away

Drifting further every day

Getting lost within myself

Nothing matters no one else"

It was a slow, mellow beginning for a Metallica song but you both screamed and didn't hesitate to start headbanging at the table. People also outside for lunch turned to look at you and Peter. Some started Snapchatting and Vining it. You were both having fun even if it was embarrassing. In the middle of your acapella performance you and Peter doubled over laughing.

You both laughed so hard you got stomach pain. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

A/N: Hope you have been enjoying. That was just a filler. Ummmm, the usual; comment, follow, and if you want I'll do a request for anything in the Marvel Universe. (and yes tom slapped himself with a fish) Wattpad: user/LiliSchae read it here if you want images


	4. Chapter 4: You Realize You Like Him

Peter Parker was your new best friend, that was the problem. He was your friend. You had a wee bit of a crush on him. It started in math class where you sat next to him as you worked on a problem together. Your hands touched and your face grew warm.

 _Why am I blushing!_ You think to yourself. You didn't move your hand instead you waited for him to do so and after an absentminded lingering he pulled back. You elbowed him in the gut for no apparent reason.

"Ouch, that hurt!" he put his hand on his side and winced.

You laugh. "Oops" You mutter, shrugging. You put your elbow on his shoulder and continued to work on the problem. "X= 32," you say, "Y is 50" he nodded, agreeing with you.

"Why are you getting better than me!" He pouted. It was cute when he did that, how his cheeks puffed out a little bit and how his brow scrunched up.

Laughing you blushed then disregarded the thoughts. Peter was your friend, that was it. Everything between you too would always be strictly platonic, but then when he gave you that look with his large brown doe eyes you wanted it to be more than that. Sadly you didn't think it would happen; He liked Mary Jane.

A/N: Thank you readers again. By this time you know the drill. Enjoy and don't forget to follow and comment! I love feedback especially on a first fic like this. And in case I forgot to mention, Peter does not have his powers yet. Ben is still alive for now.


	5. Chapter 5: Science Fair (Prt 1)

Judging by the $500 cash prize for first place you would have some heavy competition.

"So Peter, game plan?" You say, clapping your hands together.

"Plants, erm...volcano?" He said.

"Basic Peter, think outside the box." You remarked, sighing. You thought he would be better than this. He was a 'scientific genius' after all.

He wrinkled his brow. "I don't know, how people react to different phobias? I can make something that reads heart beats and they can fill out a questionnaire." He shrugged.

"Sounds like something that could place. Good job Dork," You smiled and slapped him on the back. "I'll make the response survey first"

You made a column of phobias and a row of emotions and feelings. It took about 15 minutes "Done." You say.

"Nice job," said Peter not looking up from his work. He sat at his desk making a cable to hook a sensor to his computer. He would have to stay up all night programming it, and you knew he would.

"Hey I got to get home man." You say before giving him a shoulder hug. "Don't stay up to late; It's already 8:00 PM." You left his house to head back to your place.

You had a quick snack and went to bed, but in the middle of the night at about 3:20 AM Peter emailed you.

 _"_ _ **From:**_ _Peter Parker via_ _Time Sent: 3:18 AM_

 _ **Subject Line:**_ _DONE_

 _Up ALL night, (sorry :P) BUT I GOT IT DONE. All that's left is making or finding a sensor and volunteers for the experiment. Hopefully we got this *knocks on wood*_

 _Well anyways, night...or morning I guess. I'll probably be up for the rest of the night looking up how to build a heartbeat detector."_

You hit reply

 _"_ _ **To:**_ _Peter Parker_

 _ **Reply to Done**_ _\- 3:25 AM_

 _Cool that's good. Hope you do get some sleep though. I know you're grumpy when sleep deprived. xP It's not really attractive when you're grumpy_."

You deleted that last sentence before continuing

 _"I know that my sister and parents will volunteer, maybe one of our science teachers. I'll make a slideshow of sorts with the fears on it. I think we should talk about it with them, take note, and then show it to them. Anyways, I think I might sleep now. I'm starting to become deleriouus,"_

You didn't know you made a typo.

 _"See you at schoool Pete"_

You clicked send and muted your laptop before trying to go back to sleep.

A/N: Coming this far you know the drill. Comment, maybe even follow or make a request. Enjoy, part two of this should be up tomorrow, I got tired and stopped user/LiliSchae also on wattpad, that one has gifs


	6. Chapter 6: Science Fair (Prt 2)

"And the winner is..." The microphone screeched in proximity to the speaker and an extra moment was wasted between the announcement.

You couldn't stand waiting. It was already obvious you won. The judges had spent over 45 minutes interviewing you and Peter about the scientific process, how he had made the sensor, and what you feared. It totally WASN'T pigeons, you had told them that multiple times. With fingers crossed you looked over at Peter and gave him a strained smile and he simply nodded. He wasn't worried, you had this in the bag.

"Sorry, the winner is..." Mr. Paine, one of the judges coughed into his elbow.

"Just hurry up!" You whisper hissed in annoyance.

Peter rolled his eyes at you and inwardly chuckled. In the two and a half weeks you spent preparing for this moment he had gotten used to your impatience.

"Peter Parker and-" You couldn't here your own name as the microphone screeched yet again. "Please come up and claim your reward!"

You grab Peter's hand and drag him up as you accept the large check made out to the both of you. Peter held the small trophy over his head and smiled before pulling you into a tight hug.

One beat, two beat, three beat- your heart pounded and it felt like eternities within the second that you clung to each other. "I knew we would win!"

"No duh, you're brilliant- and you had my help" Peter teased.

"Yeah, yeah." You blushed and looked at the yearbook photographer as they snapped a quick picture. Peter had an arm slung half haphazardly around your shoulder as he grinned at you and then at the flashing lens. If this was how it would turn out, maybe you should enter contests with him more often. The victory hug made it worth all the hassle.

 _/A-N:Sorry for the super super slow updates, I've had school start and I ran a summer camp. I'll try to be on more regularly to update and I'm going to start work on an actual Civil War fic soon! I also have PSAT coming up so that will also have an effect, and I'm grounded so it may be a wait. Not as much of a wait as this one was, but it may take a while._


End file.
